


The river is just a river

by Kagura



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagura/pseuds/Kagura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>45. Illusion</p><p>Hawke is smiling. He seems younger and his voice is soft, as it is only when he and Anders are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The river is just a river

“Anders!”  
Hawke is smiling. He seems younger and his voice is soft, as it is only when he and Anders are alone.  
He is holding a baby to his chest with his right arm and his left hand dances in the air, guiding a small butterfly made of light. Another child - _green eyes like Merrill, black hair like Carver_ \- watches it with delight.  
“I got rid of that pack of wolves near the river” he says, while the baby - _their baby_ \- clutches his clothes “Sister Lily is passing tomorrow for payment. And Thomas Carter decided to be your apprentice. Force Magic wasn’t for him” he sounds amused and fond “How was Peach’s delivery? You said she expected twins.”  
He smiles as the child decides to run after the butterfly, who flies even higher and splits in two.  
His staff lies bloodless in the grass, with only a tiny scratch that could come from a cat.   
It’s the Hawke Anders imagines in a world were mages are free.  
It’s the _life_ Anders imagines in a world were mages are free - a house, a friendly village, a family waiting for him.  
He can feel it all - _surprise-longing-pain-desire-regret-sorrow_ …  
“Hawke” says Justice throught Anders’ mouth “This is the Fade”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It's the first time I give it a try in English and I even tried to be subtle, I hope it comes across well.  
> (If it doesn't : yes, this is Hawke's dream in the Fade. And it's the same Anders would get. )


End file.
